In the Light of Fate
by Maira Luca
Summary: All she could do now was stare up at the heavens, wondering why Fate chose her doorstep to leave two heavily injured boys on.' A rip has somehow opened in the Gate's dimension. And it's creating trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_They were suspicious. Of course they would be. She had been hiding in her old room for the last couple of evenings. They had asked her about it, but she had not been able to answer them. They would be against it. Though her husband loved her, he would not be able to understand. As would Timmy. He had the greatest passion for Alchemy, but was a mess lately. He would try to stop her too._

_But that wouldn't stop her. No, she had come this far. She was merely seconds away from success. Taking a piece of chalk, she shoved the table away, creating more room. __She knelt on the floor and started drawing._

_First the five feet wide circle. Then the triangles, squares and runes. She drew the lines with years of practised work and perfection. Yes, her work had to be _perfect_. One mistake and it could be her end. But that was Alchemy's risk. Everybody knew that._

_Seeing the drawing was done, she stood up and admired it, while checking all her data in her notebook._

_She smiled. It would all be okay. After she finished this, those monsters wouldn't be trouble anymore. She wouldn't have to worry about them any more. No more Alchemy, no more Equivalent Exchange. No more images or voices. No more._

_From today on, she would be able to escape this world._

_Kneeling besides the circle, she threw her notebook away and gripped her necklace. This was it._ May Fate be with me, _sounded through her thoughts. She then proceeded to clap her hands and touched the circle. That warm, strengthening feeling of power overtook her body and her fingers twitched to do more, but she held back._

_The familiar blue sparks of an alchemic process surrounded her, but didn't touch her. She ignored them and suddenly got nervous. Trembling, she looked up, towards the portal that slowly opened. Relief washed over her face. She saw a road, surrounded by grasslands and trees._

_But then something moved. A horrible feeling filled her chest. Something was wrong. A black hand gripped the edge of the portal. Her eyes widened. She had to close the portal. She _had _to close it!_

That night, her small town was waken by a horrifying scream.


	2. In which they wake

**Hi everybody! To be honest with you, I've already lost the real interest for this story, since I'm already past my Fullmetal Alchemist phase. But I thought, maybe some people would like it, since I've written one chapter and loads of little parts of the story. Besides, I promised myself I would write something at Christmas break.**

**My brother wanted me to write a story for him. So he gave me two characters and some information concerning what he wanted about them. I added another OC to make the group complete.**

**The first few chapters will not have Ed and Al in it, but I hope I'll make up for it.**

**Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language.**

**I'm looking for a Beta-reader. Anyone interested? PM me.**

Summary: 'All she could do now was stare up at the heavens, wondering why Fate chose her doorstep to leave two heavily injured boys on.' A rip has somehow opened in the Gate's dimension. And it's creating trouble.

So, let's start, shall we.

* * *

Automail is not something easily spoken of. It is feared, as it marks the people who've had a hard life. Though it has its advantages, most people seem to have a somewhat negative feeling about it.

But she wasn't like most people. Living with an Automail mechanic taught her Automail could give people the chances they need. Like the chance to live a normal live. It may not sound special, but to someone who's destined to live a life without some of their limbs, it can be quite appealing.

'To gain, you have to give.' That's what uncle tells every patient that will undergo the surgery. Automail surgery is extremely painful. So, practically an assistant to a mechanic, she'd heard people gasp and groan, woman cry for their children and men scream like little girls. Many tears have been spilt on the blankets of the surgery bed.

But this time, she had not heard a thing from the patients. No cry, no groan, no whimper. They didn't even twitch. Like there were two dead bodies lying on the table. She supposed that it should have given a feeling of peace, knowing she wasn't inflicting any pain on the boys. That she was working under less pressure.

There still had been an air of stress when she was working on the first boy. Karin was wrapping bandages around the second boy's stump, right where his right leg was supposed to be. And Uncle was making the Automail port for the second boy. They all worked like maniacs. They knew time was essential, as these boys had, in fact, been dieing.

The only things that were heard, were the sounds of metal bashing against metal and, after Karin was done, Uncle's voice.

"Can you hand me the screwdriver?"

"Where's the wrench?"

"Karin, can you get me another plate from the shed?"

Now, she was sitting on the fence, right outside the door, with a mug hot coffee in her hands. In the shed, Uncle was heard making new Automail.

All she could do, was stare up at the heavens, wondering why Fate chose her doorstep to leave two heavily injured boys on.

-------------------------------------------

A scream.

"Bring him to the surgery room."

"But uncle, he's still unconscious!"

"We'll have to take the risk."

"Uncle!"

"What is it?"

"Is he… awake?"

-------------------------------------------

Pain and exhaustion. Those were the first things he felt when he woke up. His whole body ached and he couldn't move a muscle without gasping for air. He felt as if he had run through a desert for days. Even opening his eyes took a great deal of effort. But when he did it, he found his sight to be dark and hazy. He tried to sit up and found a pair of hands helping him.

"Drink," a gruff voice said, as a cup was brought to his lips. He welcomed the warm feeling, as he hastily drunk the liquid he guessed was tea. When the cup was removed, he couldn't help but moan in disappointment. He was still thirsty and craved for more. But the hands forced him to lie down. He was soon pulled back in a deep and dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------

He remembered being woken up several times after that. Most of the time, it was that same gruff voice that forced him to drink. But sometimes a smaller pair of hands helped him into a sitting position. They would make sure he held the cup himself, before guiding it towards his lips.

This time was different. This time he was alone. He had woken up by himself and couldn't get back to sleep. So he just lay there, wondering how he had gotten here. And were exactly 'here' was. The white curtain next to his bed suggested he was in a hospital, but somehow he doubted that suggestion.

Besides the voices that came from a room beneath his, he couldn't hear a thing: No music, no cars, and no shopping people. No, he wasn't in a city. Maybe a small town or something like that. Those didn't have hospitals, did they?

He was pulled from his thoughts, when he heard a door open. After a few seconds it closed again. He sniffed. A delicious smell of fresh-baked bread filled the room. His stomach growled.

"Ah good morning, lovely," a boyish voice sounded. It was the voice of another 'patient' he shared the room with. "I was hoping you'd be the one feeding me today."

"Yes, yes. Turn the lights on, will ya?" It was a girl. "And be quiet." Apparently, the boy obeyed, because the next moment, he could see outlinings on the curtain. He could recognize a bed, a chair and a bedside table. The girl had put a tray with food on the table and now sat on the chair. The boy reached out for the food, but she slapped his hand away.

"Later. You can eat when I'm done. Now show me your arm." The boy stuck his arm up and she snorted. "Very funny. Your other arm, please." He complied again. She grabbed it and carefully took a look.

"So, how's your man doing? Is he sick or something?" the boy asked.

"No, he's just sleeping in."

"Oh."

"Move your fingers, please."

"I thought he looked a bit tired. You'd think he'd be sick."

"Good, your hand. And your arm?" The boy flexed his arm. "What about your leg? Is it okay?" He nodded. The moment she let go of his arm, he grabbed the plate with food.

"Oh, this is good." He sniffed. "Did that old woman make it?" he asked as he took a bite. The girl slapped his head.

"Don't call her that. She has a name. Use it." she whispered. The boy moaned. And she sighed. "What part of quiet do you not understand?"

"I don't think Dave would hear us. He sleeps through anything." Wait. Did he mean him? Did he know him? He removed his eyes from the curtain and looked at he ceiling. His name was Dave. So why didn't that tell him anything? Why couldn't he remember it?

"Hey," The girl was suddenly waving a hand in front of his face. "You okay?" He blinked, before realizing she was staring at him. Slowly, he nodded. "You're not dizzy? No pain anywhere? Are you sure?" He laughed softly, as she worriedly checked for any paleness. She took the laugh as a good sign and smiled.

"I'm Maira. What's your name?" she asked. He looked away. What was his name? Was it really 'Dave' as that boy had called him?

He didn't notice the girl studying him.

"Do you remember what happened?" His head shot up. She was frowning. He didn't answer. A sad smile appeared on her face. "You really don't remember, do you?"

* * *

**Yes, I know I used part of my penname for one of the characters in the story. Just for the record, this is not supposed to be a self-insert story. I just really liked the name and found it to be fitting.**

**Tell me if you want me to continue this story. Ideas are welcome too. Oh, and happy holidays!**


End file.
